Gravel to Tempo
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: Parvati hésite face aux portes de Poudlard. Et si rien ne se passait comme voulu ? Et puis, elle rencontre Lavande. slowburn pavender [Parvati x Lavender]


_Hey, bonne année. Je vous présente ici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction centrée sur la relation (romantique) entre Parvati et Lavande :)_

* * *

Les doigts de Parvati hésitèrent sur l'élastique.

-Mai si-si ils ne m'aiment pas ? souffla-t-elle, d'une voix emprunte à l'inquiétude.

-Pourquoi ils ne t'aimeraient pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, reprit-elle en évitant soigneusement son regard. Si j'étais une vraie sorcière, une sang-pur comme eux, je ne m'aimerais pas.

-On est de vraies sorcières aussi, Parvati, lui rappela Padma, en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Notre père est un sorcier.

-Oui, mais on est plus proches des moldus que des sorciers, raisonna Parvati. À vrai dire, c'est pas faux, enfin, on a grandi avec maman, et maman est une moldue, alors...

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'écria Padma, qui se démenait avec sa lourde valise, dont les roulettes trottaient derrière elle en un bruit perpétuel.

-Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi ! rétorqua Parvati. Je suis sûre que tu es une excellente sorcière ! Moi, je vais juste être bonne à... à... Regarde, à cause de toi, je ne sais même plus ce que je dis !

Padma poussa un nouveau soupir et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu dis des choses complètement stupides, Parvati, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi tu n'arriverais pas à faire de la magie ? Si tu as reçu ta lettre, c'est que tu es une sorcière.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle alors. Peut-être que c'est une erreur...

-Et quelles sont les chances que ce soit vraiment une erreur ?

-On s'en fiche, des chances, s'exclama Parvati. Ce n'est pas un de tes stupides concours de maths, Padma !

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la barrière magique. Parvati se tut et la contempla de haut en bas, grande, imposante. Et si elle ne la laissait pas passer ? Sa mère franchissait déjà vers le mur de brique, et puis, Padma se saisit de sa valise, et s'avançait à son tour vers la voie 9¾. Elle s'y immobilisa à quelques centimètres.

-Tu viens, Parvati ? demanda-t-elle. Le train part dans dix minutes – tu veux le manquer ou quoi ?

Parvati resta abasourdie quelques secondes sur le quai. Et puis, elle se secoua la tête et tenta de sortir de ses pensées. Non, elle devait franchir cette barrière – même si c'était pour être recalée à Poudlard. Elle devait prouver qu'elle en avait les capacités, les forces. Parvati rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait et s'élança vers la barrière, poussant son chariot devant elle.

La gare était envahie de sorciers, la foule disparaissait sous la fumée blanche.

-Ce n'est pas possible, ça, entendit-elle sa mère dire, parlant fort sous le coup de sifflet qui retentissait, au-dessus de leur tête. Où est l'entrée du train ? Où est-ce qu'on doit mettre ces valises ? Vous ne pensez jamais aux choses pratiques, vous les sorciers.

-C'est juste là, maman, fit Padma, en pointant son doigt vers un trou un peu plus sombre encore que le reste de la paroi du train.

Parvati vit sa mère pousser un soupir de soulagement. Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit, et sa mère l'incita à avancer. Il y eut de brefs au revoir, et Parvati s'enfonça dans le train à la suite de Padma. Sa valise semblait grosse, entre les cloisons du couloir, et elle lutta à avancer.

-De toute façon, on va être dans la même maison, pas vrai ? Souffla-t-elle en dernier recours, dans l'espoir de trouver un minimum de réconfort. Je veux dire, on est jumelles, alors on se retrouvera forcément toutes les deux au même endroit, hein ?

-Il y a exactement 12,5 pour 100 de chance que ça se produise, lui dit Padma, sans même se retourner vers elle.

Parvati poussa un soupir. La peur la reprenait. Elles entrèrent dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elles virent.

Poudlard était encore plus imposant, plus grand, plus majestueux encore qu'on ne lui avait dit. Ils avançaient sur la surface noire et polie du lac, entrèrent sous le toit tout aussi sombre de la Grande Salle. Elle sentait les regards des autres élèves se poser sur elle alors qu'elle avançait au milieu d'un groupe de nouveaux élèves, tout comme elle.

Le chapeau face à elle était tout noir et rapiécé, mais un certain air de respect émanait de lui. Parvati en prit presque peur.

Et maintenant, elle voyait Padma s'éloigner jusqu'à la table aux couleurs bleues et brunes, alors qu'elle prenait la direction opposée. La table de Gryffondor devait bien être la plus bruyante pour ce qui était des applaudissements – ou bien la plus bruyante tout court. Elle força un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la première chaise vide qu'elle aperçut.

-J'ai tel-le-ment hâte de commencer l'astronomie, disait la fille qui était assise à côté d'elle, et son visage semblait s'animer sous l'enthousiasme. Et puis le professeur Sinistra a l'air fantastique ! Par contre, je suis moins emballée par les potions – enfin, qui le serait ?

-Tu as vu la tête du professeur ? Ce type va nous massacrer aux examens, fit le garçon à côté d'elle, mais il ne semblait pas spécialement inquiet, mais, au contraire, plutôt amusé.

-Qui ça ? Intervint un élève de troisième année. Rogue ? La rumeur dit qu'il n'a jamais donné plus qu'un Acceptable à un élève de Gryffondor.

Parvati vit la fille assise à côté d'elle tressaillir, comme sous le coup de l'effroi. Elle avait une peau cuivrée et de longs et épais cheveux bruns.

-Oui, Mrs. Sinistra a l'air plutôt bien, comparée à ce sale type, souffla-t-elle. J'ai hâte de commencer l'astronomie – pas toi ?

-Qu-Quoi ? Moi ? balbutia Parvati.

Son regard balaya la Grande Salle, passa sur les visages des élèves l'entourant, comme à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. La fille laissa échapper un rire à côté d'elle.

-Oui, _toi_ , lui dit-elle. À qui tu penses que je parle ? À Seamus ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, balbutia Parvati. Oui, l'astronomie a l'air intéressant, mais les autres matières aussi, non ? Enfin, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de magie à proprement parlé alors...

-Ah bon ? demanda la fille, dont la curiosité semblait avoir été piqué. Tu es une née-moldue, alors ?

-Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit Parvati, qui commençait à reprendre consistance. Mon père est un sorcier, mais je suis le plus souvent chez ma mère – qui est une moldue – alors je n'y connais pas grand chose.

La fille à côté d'elle hocha la tête avec un air de compréhension. Au même moment, les plats apparaissaient enfin dans les assiettes d'argent, et le regard de Parvati s'illumina.

-Je vois, dit la fille.

-Pour moi c'est le contraire, intervint le garçon. Mon père est un moldu mais ma mère est une sorcière. Je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose mais...

-Je sais, Seamus, lança la fille en se tournant finalement vers lui. Par Merlin, tu ne dis jamais rien d'intéressant, pas vrai ?

Il lui répondit par une simple grimace.

-Si c'est comme ça, je retourne avec Neville, il est plus sympa que toi, s'exclama-t-il. Et puis, je ne voulais même pas m'asseoir à côté de toi.

-Tu as littéralement été réparti dans les premiers, souffla la fille en le voyant s'éloigner.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de se retourner vers Parvati.

-Il ne l'a pas prit mal, quand même ? demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

-Qui ça ? s'exclama la fille. Seamus ? Oh, non, il a l'habitude. On est amis depuis des années – enfin, 'amis'... l'autre jour, il a cassé une de mes poupées, alors je ne sais pas s'il est encore mon ami.

-Oh, fit simplement Parvati.

L'embarras la regagna et elle rapporta son regard vers son assiette. Le silence commença à s'installer, et Parvati se demanda si c'était à cause d'elle. Elle se demanda si la fille la trouvait embarrassante. Elle voulait lui parler, mais elle avait peur de s'enfoncer encore plus ?

-Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle alors que le silence ne s'était à peine instaurer entre elles.

-Parvati Patil, et toi ? souffla Parvati en réponse, d'un air précipité.

-Lavande Brown, répondit-elle.

Elle lui offrit sa main, que Parvati saisit avec entrain. Parvati laissa un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle retournait à son assiette.

Finalement, le banquet passa, et ils prirent tous la direction des portes. Parvati sortit en même temps que le reste de sa maison et entra dans le Hall qu'elle avait emprunté une heure auparavant. Elle suivit leur préfet dans les marches à l'autre bout de la salle, Padma semblait déjà s'être fait des amis.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Parvati ? lui demanda Lavande, à côté d'elle.

-C'est ma sœur, là-bas, se contenta d'elle de dire, en pointant du doigt l'endroit où les Serdaigle disparaissaient. Elle a l'air de bien s'intégrer.

-Tu as du mal à t'intégrer, toi ?

Parvati se retourna vers Lavande et prit un instant pour réfléchir, tentant de ne pas trop être distraite par les marches _qui étaient littéralement en train de bouger_.

-Je suis nouvelle, et... j'ai pas l'impression de connaître beaucoup de monde, avoua-t-elle.

C'était vrai parmi les nouveaux élèves de sa maison, tout le monde semblait déjà se connaître un peu. Elles continuaient d'avancer dans les marches.

-Eh bien, si tu veux, je serais ton amie, Parvati, lui suggéra Lavande, alors qu'elles atteignaient le palier du troisième étage. Ça te va ?

Elle prit un nouvel instant pour réfléchir, mais eut beaucoup du mal à empêcher un grand sourire à s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, ça me va, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Lavande lui rendit son sourire, et passa son bras sous le sien. Elles atteignirent ensemble le palier du quatrième étage.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce texte :)_


End file.
